naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Minazuki Shirogane
Personality Minazuki hails the legacy of it's clan as a banner of honor, more likely than not he will proudly display those "Inhuman" acts as part of what he believes is human revolution. Even tough he may seem creepy, Minazuki loves comedy and the irony that comes with laughter from pain, this leads him to have a slapstick routine of comedy that more likely than not ends up with him sacrificing a limb for the sake of a joke. He hates the idea of "lying" for it serves no purpose and deems anyone who has the capacity of lying as a mentally ill subject who should be helped. This alongside his inhumanly high intelligence has brought him the respect of anyone smart enough to tell what he means by what he does and the belief of naivety from those who do not. Background Minazuki's family is a sore spot for the sand village, for they are considered "Inhuman" and "Cruel", far from it, his father and mother instilled the boy with the idea that history must not be repeated under any circumstance, thus he was breed as a more "Humane" example of his clan, whereas most of them would not think twice to experiment and kill, Minazuki was raised under the idea that everything has a use. Everything. While growing up, he was regarded as quirky and odd, even by his clan's standards, as he was always trying to write down things and learn in different ways than the expectancy of a puppet master from the clan, and so he broke the first taboo of their ruleset. Never reveal the trick behind a mechanism. While going around and teaching others, he learned about the different clan's "tricks" and "customs" from the other kids, always keeping the secrets on a notebook. By his "Adult" life, he was considered an outcast of the clan until a meeting with the recent Kazekage changed his status from a "Banned from ascension Chuunin" to a full blown Jōnin. This incident was that of a meeting with the heads of the clans to discuss the different methods of inhuman experimentation and find a way to regulate them into more "Humane" ways. There was an uproar in the clan and even talks of the capacity of the Kazekage's leadership, that was until Minazuki approached with a solution in secret. It was not revealed what exactly when on in said meeting, nevertheless, it did not generate a "positive" change for the clan, except maybe that they now had a Jōnin who was considered "Teaching friendly" and had a precense on the academy. Combat Style Minazuki fights by dislocating, re-accommodating and severing limbs. That is, when he manages to fight one to one, due to his mastery of puppet jutsu and the high capacity of concentration, he manages to control a maximum of fifty puppets into battle and this has deemed his one on one capabilities a moot point in most cases. Items Category:Jonin Category:Jonin Instructor Category:Suna-nin